Xiaolin Secrets
The Xiaolin Secrets can be unlocked by completing all of the quests in each chapter. This article is about 'Xiaolin Secrets', whose contents contain spoilers for Kung Fu Pets! =Ch. 1= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. TWO GENiUSES Legends say that Kung Fu was born the moment that the Universe Dragon cracked open his Kung Fu Ball. The Universe Dragon already had many pupils under his guidance, which is why he deemed Xiaolin the perfect spot to train his pupils, with its lush mountains and untamed natural mysteries. As time went by, more and more students came to train under him and the Kung Fu tradition of Xiaolin continued to flourish. About 1,000 years later, Xiaolin was living in the era of the two geniuses known as Chen and Taichi. It was a long- awaited time for both you and I. But all was not well- Taichi gave in to his lust for power by trading his sweet memories of the past, and Chen became lost in his sorrows of losing a friend. Flash forward to the present. Thanks to you, the Kung Fu Pets were awakened from their long slumber, and the legend of Xiaolin may continue. It's going to be a long journey filled with happiness and sorrow, but one thing's for sure: This is just the beginning of the story of Xiaolin. =Ch. 2= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. CHEN'S STORY How long have we been asleep for? Where should I begin... Sometimes I think this is all my fault. Yes, I was a star and everyone loved me...except for one person. Taichi and I used to be so close. Now he's the most despised villain in all of Xiaolin. He's not really an villain, but more of a traitor. He wasn't like this before. Although he was always a bit aggressive and rash, he was a good guy. He was my best friend and my biggest rival. Well, at least that's what I like to think. When did he start to change? I don't know. But there are always haters where there are stars. I'm sure he was just jealous of me. Oh, I didn't mean to talk so much. If you have more questions, why don't you go ask Ling Ling? She always comes out for a walk at the pond around this time. =Ch. 3= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. LADY LING LING'S MEMORiES Oh, I didn't expect see you here, what a pleasant surprise! You want to know more about Taichi? Well, he used to come talk to me at the pond, wounded from his fights. He was like a sweet kitten when I was putting ointments on his wounds. My ointments have powerful effects, but they're known to burn like no other! But Taichi never made any noise, not even a small yelp! And as time went by, he started opening up to me. He revealed to me that he despised Chen. He believed that the only person good enough to be the Universe Dragon's prodigy was him. Their friendship was just a fierce rivalry in disguise. When I think back, I think maybe Taichi was just jealous of Chen. Chen was silly at times but he was a true genius when it came to Kung Fu. Maybe Taichi was fighting all the time because he wanted to prove his skills. The last I heard of him, he was headed to Shadow Valley for some unfinished business. Taichi returned to Xiaolin after a while, but he wasn't the same Taichi we knew. Meeting him again was like the worst nightmare that I could ever imagine. =Ch. 4= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. Si MONG'S STORY Hey, what are you doing in my kitchen? You want to know what happened to Taichi after he left for Shadow Valley? I don't have time right now! I'm busy working on my new recipe, you see. But what's that you got behind your back? Is that the mysterious nectarine? Fine. I don't know who told you, but my restaurant is where you can find the hottest gossip in all of Xiaolin! Who wouldn't talk when there's great food and drinks? I'll tell you all about it if you just hand me that nectarine you got. Oh, so juicy! I still remember the whole thing. When Taichi left for the Shadow Valley, there were lots of rumors swirling around. But the most trustworthy story was actually from a strange wanderer who visited my restaurant. He said he was threatened by Taichi to lead the way to Shadow Valley. =Ch. 5= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. THE DARK LIZARD'S STORY Fearing for my life, I took Taichi to the deepest part of Shadow Valley. We encountered a statue, and this is when things got weird. He walked towards it as if he were possessed, and then we heard a voice. The strange voice declared that the one who could break this statue would gain whatever they desired, whether it be love, honor, or wealth. However, the voice warned us, only the strongest of them all would be able to break the statue. Immediately, Taichi threw his first to the statue. Nothing happened at first, but slowly, the statue started to crack. I saw the statue shatter into pieces before my very eyes. And then, a dark shadow floated out of it and surrounded Taichi. Before I could do anything, the dark shadow disappeared into Taichi's body, and he collapsed. That's all I saw at the Shadow Valley. I ran away as fast as I could, and I'm never going back. If the shadow is what, it's not safe here. The days of chaos and darkness wil be here before you know it. =Ch. 6= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. DETECTIVE WANG'S DIARY Found in diary on Detective Wang's desk. (Presumed to have been written a year after Taichi left for the Shadow Valley.) Instrutor Mei rushed into my room this morning and asked me to tell her everything I knew about the "disease". But I couldn't say anything because she could've been a spy from the Shadow Valley, and my life was also at risk. I first found out about the disease from an old book that recorded the battle of the Universe Dragon and the Shadow Devil. Those who catch the disease lose their strength and are overcome with sleep, and plagued with strange dreams. Some start turning transparent, but their shadows grow larger and darker. After about 10 days, the body turns into a shadow, and the shadow takes over the person. I have no doubt that this is the Shadow Devil's curse. He has finally started to take his revenge on the Universe Dragon and signaled the start of the war. The time has come for all of the Kung Fu Pets to gather their strength and fight together. =Ch. 7= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. Not available yet. =Ch. 8= ---- Click Expand to open collapsed texts. Not available yet. Category:Gameplay